


bleach

by russoa



Category: Karryon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	bleach

他觉得床垫一边往下一沉，邬童掀起他的被角钻了进去，他睡不着心里万般煎熬还是过来了，不知道为什么自从知道尹柯是Omega后，他打内心里欣喜，从此以后脑海里经常会浮现出尹柯发情时的画面，每每这样都要去换条内裤。  
邬童借着窗外的月光仔细端详着尹柯精致的五官，他用指尖在他的嘴唇脸颊上点触着，皮肤越来越光滑，等尹柯再长大些一定会出落成最漂亮的Omega。邬童忍不住低头吻上他的嘴唇，张唇轻轻吮吸挤压着。  
尹柯再也装不住却又不敢叫出声，他睁开双眸挣扎着。邬童以为是自己把他吵醒吓到了，紧紧抱住了他，压低了声音说，"没事的，是我。"尹柯红着脸垂下脑袋，"你这是在干嘛……"  
"我想知道接吻是什么感觉……我们试试好不好？"邬童小声哄着他，一只手不安分地在他小腹间抚摸着。黑暗中尹柯看什么都不真切，还没等他回答邬童一只手勾起他的下巴对着饱满的唇珠亲了上去。尹柯感觉大脑有些不受控制，那种樟树的味道变得浓烈了许多，他顺从地回吻着。  
未经人事的两个人哪有什么技巧可言，邬童含住薄嫩的下唇吮吸着，一只手忍不住伸进了尹柯的睡衣，顺着腰际往上抚摸。尹柯感觉下面湿哒哒的且源源不断地往外溢。他心里有些害怕……想叫停，他刚往后退就被邬童搂了回来。  
"不可以……"他按住邬童在逗弄茱萸的手，那人却丝毫没有节制。邬童偏头咬住了尹柯的耳垂舔舐着。"嗯……"尹柯还是不由自主叫出了声，他想抵抗但是有信息素压着，他的力气小了很多。邬童想用膝盖把尹柯的双腿分开，却触到了湿湿的一片。"小柯……怎么这么多水？"  
邬童打趣着想再品尝品尝柔软的嘴唇，却发现尹柯脸上也湿湿的，"你哭了？"邬童心里明白尹柯无助难过的时候就会哭得厉害，从小就这样。他连忙放开他好好哄着，"我不碰你好不好，对不起……"邬童小声地起身去床头拿了一些纸巾帮他擦泪。  
好容易两人悄摸地收拾干净换了衣服已经是半夜了，邬童看着尹柯睡着了低头在他唇上轻轻一吻，才回到自己房间。可自己身下的那股燥热还没我缓解，邬童躺在床上回想着刚才唇间的触感，用手握住身前的挺立上下套弄着，脑海里浮现的全是尹柯的样子，纤细的脚踝，好看的锁骨，挺翘的双臀——随着邬童的一声闷哼全部发泄在纸巾上。


End file.
